The Final Scene
by Imriel
Summary: He didn't fight for revenge or retribution, not because he hated Voldemort, but out of acknowledgement of those who loved him in the past, and those who loved him now, and who he loved in return. HarryGinny.    Written before DH


**Title: The Final Scene**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **_**He didn't fight for revenge or retribution; not because he hated Voldemort, but out of **__**acknowledgement **__**of those who loved him in the past, and those who loved him now, and who he loved in return.**_

**A/N: Award-winning story here… I won my copy of the _Deathly Hallows_ through writing this ;)**

**Warnings: Spoilers for HBP**

**Disclaimer: ****The characters in this story do not belong to me… They're all J.K Rowling's creations, I'm just playing.**

Harry remembered how just a year before, he had stood by Dumbledore's tomb and vowed to go after Voldemort for good, all by himself. And he remembered foolish it had been to even think for a minute that all his friends wouldn't be there every step of the way, mo matter how hard they had fought with him about it. He though of Ron's dirt-smudged and grinning face as they destroyed a Horcrux together, the same face that right now was etched into lines of fierce concentration as he fired off hexes at Death Eaters as Hermione fought relentlessly at his side. This was why they were all here, he realized, fighting in the shadows of Hogwarts castle, the pristine grounds churned to black as Order members and Death Eaters alike dueled. For members of the Light all fought for the sake of love. Bill and Fleur fought side by side, newly wed and devoted to one another even in the midst of battle. Harry shot off a Stunning Spell, and saw Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall firing off hexes at the Death Eaters who were trying to defile their school, and who had endangered all they held dear. Even Draco Malfoy fought, pointed face snarling in fury and anguish as he battled over the prostrate body of Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry thought about his own parents, who so long ago had sacrificed themselves so he could live. There was Sirius and Dumbledore after them, all who had fallen because of Voldemort. And Harry thought he understood better now what Dumbledore had told him, about the importance of love. He had seen time and again, people who loved only themselves, or power, or money, and all those people were opposite him on the battlefield today. Everyone he know that fought for the Light, did so out of love, and, Harry realized, so did he. Not for revenge or retribution, not because he hated Voldemort, but out of acknowledgement of those who loved him in the past, and those who loved him now, and who he loved in return.

Letting this feeling well inside him, he threw off his hood and shouted clearly at the dark form he saw across the field, "Voldemort! It ends now!"

And Voldemort raised his long fingered hand at the cloaked men around him, and glided towards Harry, his lipless mouth twisting into a rough approximation of a smile. "Why Harry, we face each other at last, no one to stand between us, and I think, perhaps, you might be a slightly more worth adversary now. At least," he smirked, his red eyes glittering maliciously, "enough of a challenge to be amusing. I look forward to your death, Harry." Sweeping into a mocking bow, mimicking their last duel, both let off a volley of spells. Voldemort was hurling unrecognizable, and most certainly Dark, jets of light at him. Harry glanced wildly around him, and met Ginny's eyes for a split second, reading within them the same love he saw all the time reflected in Ron and Hermione's eyes when they looked at each other. He captured the feeling inside of himself, and throwing up a Shielding Charm, murmured the words of a spell of his own creation, a spell that would act as a conduit for those feelings: "Per diligo, per delectio, per amor; Efflixi Pravus!" _Though love, evil will be destroyed. _A great ball of white light gathered tremulously at the tip of his wand, before unerringly shooting at the snakelike form of Voldemort. The light completely enveloped Harry's vision, draining his body of all strength and emotion, before darkness ate at the edges of his vision and he fell to the ground, oblivious.

ooo

As Harry gained awareness, he could hear the hushed voices of others surrounding him. Even as he started to open his eyes, he recognized the familiar feel of a hospital bed beneath him. His eyes fluttered open, seeing Ron, Hermione and Lupin gathered around him. Hermione noticed him first, gesturing at the others who all fell silent immediately. Then Ron let out a whoop, "You did it mate! We did it!"

Harry struggled weakly to sit up. "I did? It's really over?" he whispered hopefully.

Hermione's kind eyes smiled down at him. "Voldemort's dead," she said. "And his Death Eaters have mostly been taken into custody."

"It's all thanks to you, Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "After you sent that brilliant white spell at Voldemort, he actually _disintegrated_, and poof!" Ron demonstrated with his hands, "was gone! And all the Death Eaters couldn't believe it, and it was easy to collect them up."

Harry could faintly hear it now, sounds of revelry emanating from outside. He smiled wanly and asked, "Can someone help me to the window?" Lupin instantly bent and helped Harry up.

"I'm so proud of you Harry," he murmured in Harry's ear. Outside on the grounds, what looked like thousands of wizards and witches were gathered, fireworks being sent up into the dusky sky, and shouts and cheers could be heard even from where Harry was standing above.

"They're going to call you 'The Savior' now," Ron said wickedly, "Or 'The-Hero-Who-Saved-Us-All, or…"

"Oh shove off!" Harry laughed. "This couldn't have been pulled off without all of you," Harry added solemnly. "I mean it."

"We know Harry," Hermione said, slipping her arm around him in a one-armed hug. Harry pulled Ron in too, and looking at them, Lupin, and Ginny, who he now noticed standing by the bed, and told them all, "I love you, you know."

Ron pulled a face and squirmed away, "Now don't go all sappy on us," although his eyes were sparkling good-naturedly.

Harry laughed, and watched as Ron pulled Hermione in for a kiss, and looking at Ginny, knew the future held new promises, new hopes and new dreams, all as bright and hopeful as Ginny's eyes as she slowly approached him.

"Well, Savior, aren't you going to kiss me?" she grinned.

And grinning back, Harry did just that, with the sounds of a free wizarding world echoing in the background.


End file.
